guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Diamonds in the Rough
History and General Information Founded: October 17, 2007 Founder: Mykan Language: English Guild Level: 15 Alignment: Mixed Welcome Diamonds in the Rough is a guild recruiting all types of people. We seek players who are active, loyal, respect each other, have a sense of humour and are mature. As a guild we work together to assist each other so we can all improve our characters. The founding members had been in other guilds together and after been extremly active and giving some of the highest xp of any members to the guild were kicked. So they decided to create there own guild were loyalty and respect are highly valued. General Rules * Respect other players and have fun! * Excessive bad language is not acceptable. * Excessive SMS chat is not acceptable. Common abbreviations are fine, like LOL. Members like to be able to understand each other, we dont want to guess. * As a guild we are happy to help our fellow members. This help is a privledge not a right, so dont abuse it. * As we are an english speaking guild being able to communicate in that language is needed. Current Goals * Leveling the guild so our perceptors can get to work. * Helping our craftsmen level. * Recruiting active, mature players Ranks and Rights Rights * A player is able to earn rights regardless of their rank. * All rights are earnt by giving xp to the guild. * XP Given is affected by a characters level and the guilds level. As it is easier for higher levels to give more xp quickly the amount needed is adjusted to try to make earning the rights more equitable for all members. Available rights are: * Ranks Rank have been divided into 3 areas - Leadership, Combat and General. All new members are on trial until they attain level 30 and have given a minimum of 4,000 xp to the guild. At usch time they will be given a combat or General rank. A player has the right to choose their rank within the general ranks. General Ranks Rank Description Initiate Counsellor Treasure Hunter Merchant Thief Pet Killer Nuisance Penitent Combat Ranks Rank Description Protector 1-2 highest level members Reservist 3-5 highest level members Guard 6-10 highest level members Scout 11-15 highest level members Spy 16-20 highest level members Leadership Ranks Rank Description Leader Second in Command Assists the leader Treasurer Responsible for the allocation of guild funds and sale of items gained from collectors Secretary Maintains the guilds website Governor Assists with monitoring the ranks and resolving disputes Diplomat Negotiates alliances with other guilds Recruiting Officer Actively promotes the guild in search of new recruits Breeder In charge of the guild paddocks and their operations Special Ranks Rank Description Torturer Special rank given by leader only. Mascot Special rank given by leader only. |} Profession Our crafstmen are currently levelling. We are also in need of a few more professions. Category:Rosal Guilds Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds